


Justice is The Enemy Served Cold

by AlixBalica



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/AlixBalica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahweh the Puppeteer is playing the game for the 3rd time but they seem to start to understand something inhuman and unpleasant about Zone 3 and its Guardian. They will do anything in their power to give the elsens a voice for the first time in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enlightment and Wrath

Zone 3, in the Puppeteer’s opinion it was the scariest, most frustrating zone of them all. They had beaten the game 2 times already, but they wanted to learn more. Why did the Batter kill his ‘wife’ and ‘son’? Who are the Guardians? Why do elsens burn?

The Puppeteer Alix was thinking a lot this day, the Batter thought.

-Puppeteer, what is going through your mind? -Their 3rd Batter asked.

Alix just looked at him with their always neutral expression, without any emotion, not even in their completely red eyes.

They knew this world just enough to know you couldn’t be a colorful and innocent-looking creature if you wanted to survive through the zones, they had to adapt themselves to look threatening, able to survive and kill if necessary. Their grey-looking fur was dense and surprisingly soft and their paws were huge, what would you expect from an anthropomorphic lynx?

-Nothing at all, Batter. I am trying to figure things out. - They stared into Batter’s red eyes as they spoke.

-Like what? -This Batter was rather insistent, aching to know every single detail about the ones he knows and the environment he faces.

The lynx Puppeteer glared at him and spoke as quietly as always, -Things. Do not question me, dear Batter.-

Batter Three just shrugged and waited for his Puppeteer’s commands.

 

Area 1, the lynx groaned as they remembered how frustrating this puzzle of a cafeteria was. But there was very interesting stuff too, specially the elsen and the memos hanging on the walls.

Alix moved the strings carefully, making Batter move forwards. They read the posts carefully, trying to figure out who could have written such strict ‘rules’.

“The Director”. They were all signed by The Director.

It has been a long time since they finished the game by the second time, they couldn’t remember who The Director was, maybe he was the critic burnt? Yes, that could be true. Good thing they’ll get rid of him.

They detested authoritarianism.

 

As soon as they spoke with Zacharie they moved forwards, remembering the dorms. There were more memos.

Batter and Alix entered the right door and there were, indeed, more memos.

-Do you think elsens enjoy living like whipped animals? With so many rules and restrictions and…- The Puppeteer went silent for a moment, their face turned from neutral to a frustrated face, a disgusted and upset expression, -Like slaves. They are living like slaves. –

The Batter gave them the most uninterested look he has ever given to someone and sighed.

-They are like ants; they only live for their ‘queen’. They work their asses off to make their world work, functional, without any trouble or confrontation. They truly are impure. - He frowned and made a disgusted face.

Alix didn’t really care if they were impure or not, the elsens were humans, living beings. This is wrong, so wrong in the anthropomorphic feline’s eyes. They had to find out who the so called Director was.

 

Another night, another tired groan from the Batter as he laid down on the floor of Zacharie’s shop. He liked sleeping in Zacharie’s shops, no matter what shop, it was the only barely safe place he felt comfortable enough in to sleep.

The Spaniard merchant looked at the purifier sleep in a corner like always, it was already normal to see him collapse and fall asleep quickly around this time of the night.

-I’m thinking on charge him for sleeping on my floor, ah ha ha. - Zacharie looked at Alix to expect a reaction to his joke, but the Puppeteer was just staring at the floor, thinking way too much.

-Oh c’mon! You won’t protest on this? You usually lose your shit when I announce higher prices or shit like that! – The merchant said as if he was talking with just a friend.

-¿En qué estás pensando Puppeteer? – The anthropomorphic entity said nothing. The Spaniard really wanted to know what was troubling them, not because he cared, but actually he wanted to use their worries to make business. Credits are important.

Alix gave in and sighed. –Zone 3. It’s strange… It’s wrong. Who’s the Director?! –

And with that Zacharie shut his trap and actually listened to the Puppeteer carefully.

-He is an unfair guardian, a dictator, he must be eliminated, there must be a revolutio-! – The merchant held their sholders, making them go quiet. He sighed and lowered his head.

-No recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad? I’ll tell you, the Director is my father. Enoch, it is not surprising the fact that he acts like that. He was always like that. - He looked at the lynx straight into their red eyes like he was letting them see a little of his weakness, something that his mask couldn’t cover.

\- Why do you want the elsens to rebel against their own creator, feeder, giver of shelter and just a bit of hope? – His voice tone went from friendly and teasing to cold and serious.

The Puppeteer was serious too. They had their reasons, good reasons. In fact, they wanted to see Enoch burn, being beheaded by his own employees, maybe eaten alive.

…Eaten alive…

-I want them to be free, to have a democracy, to actually have a voice. I want them to stop being so miserable and full of fear, I want them to stop depending on that mind-rotting substance!!! I will lead this revolution tomorrow, you will come with me. Perhaps, you could see him suffer. You’ll watch the one who made you suffer beg for mercy. What do you say? – They sounded dead serious.

Zacharie couldn’t think straight now that he thought about all the things he and his sister suffered thanks to Enoch.

It was tempting, but wrong. The merchant mustn’t interfere with the plot ever, never, ever, ever.

Still… He always wanted revenge, he wanted to see him cry and beg for help and plea for the pain to stop. Make him feel what he made Zacharie and Sucre feel.

-Acepto. Te veré en los dormitorios de los elsens a primera hora. – The masked merchant said and turned around to walk away.

Now it was Alix’s turn to act, to plan and talk and let others ask for freedom.

They needed to anger the elsens first.


	2. Oui, nous sommes le feu de la justicie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I gotta apologize for neglecting the fic for about 3-4 months, you know Highschool and stuff. )

Alix had to admit, Zone 3's elsen got on their nerves a lot. Their unnerving staring and quiet wheezing, they swore they could hear the sugar craving men mumbling about being productive and how much they wanted,  _needed_ sugar. It was really creepy to the point even The Batter himself was uncomfortable at the presence of the elsen.

Area 1 was full of men, wheezing and chewing quietly on their food. Others were talking, almost whispering at eachother, some others were sitting alone devouring their dessert, covering the plate with one arm like they didn't want it to be stolen.

Pitiful to see, these people full of fear, opressed by the one that promised a better world.

The Player was disgusted.

-Do you think they at least know what freedom is, Batter? - The Puppeteer carefully pulled on the strings, attempting to cross the cafetería without running into some random specter (and being teleported out after purifying it).

-I doub't they do. Enoch has kept them this way many years. -

The anthropomorfic being frowned, the more they found the more they wanted to end Enoch's reign of oppression.

With a final pull on the strings Alix got to make The Batter stand on a table, then they followed their puppet, standing confident and powerful.

-Listen up, smoke breathing men! - The lynx started. -Listen and follow me, you all have been fooled, lied to, kept caged like some poor animals, kept busy like a thousand ants! I can help you end this tragedy of a life you have. -

The elsen looked confused at the Player, it was obvious the small men only wanted to finish their meal and head to their station as soon as possible but they couldn't just ignore the shouting of the angry cat person.

-Enoch is a greedy, insufferable man. Abusing you all for  _years_. You need to speak up, open up and shout,  _scream_ for freedom. Protest for your right to be free, for your right for dignity, your right to be  _safe._ \- Alix continued, maybe this way the elsen will understand they, as human beings, need freedom.

But it was to no avail, soon the crowd that surronded the table where the Puppeteer and the Puppet were standing dissolved, all of them leaving to finish up their meal.

It dissapointed the Player, to see a whole nation accepting the fact that they are imprisioned, that they have had their wings cut, mawled, and then put in a small cage.

The animal-like player was about to climb off the table, then The Batter spoke.

-He manages all the sugar. - He said with a serious, firm tone of voice. His tone and the mention of sugar attracted the addicted men's attention.

-We can help you rebel and obtain all the sugar you want. No small portions, no restrictions, no nothing. You can eat all the sugar you want, but we need your help. - The Batter's expression remained stoic, cold as always, but as close as the Puppeteer was they could notice he was satisfied with the attention he caught.

Soon the lynx followed, -He doesn't only hide the sugar, he eats it. Alone. Eating a handful and giving you a grain of sugar per man. Unfair, isn't it? - It was obvious for the elsen, that was  _incredibly_   _ **unfair**_ _._

The men mumbled, looking at eachother and the duo. They had a point, the sugar addicted men wanted all the sugar for themselves. They needed it after all.

-I will encourage you, - The Batter spoke again. -Enoch has hidden you where does sugar come from. Not even the Undertakers and shovelmen know.- Now that caught all the elsen's attention.

-People. It's made of corpses, the ashes of your co-workers, loved ones, enemies. All of you.- Something that amused the purifier was scaring and getting on the elsen's nerves and this, this made him give a cocky smile. The look of horror on the smoke breathing men was priceless for the baseball player, if he could take a picture of every single one of their faces. Deep inside he knows the Puppeteer likes making the elsen uncomfortable so he could confirm, there is a picture.

-I have to remind you, he is one of you. He is a ton of lard and sugar, waiting to be cut into pieces and devoured. If you made him sugar you will never have to sacrifice one of you ever again. You won't have to risk yourself and approach the ghosts and seal your fate in blood and death. He is the enemy, and justice is the enemy served cold. - Alix finished, satisfied with the interest of the elsens. 

The crowd got loud, shouting for sugar and everything the Purifier and the anthro promised.

The cat was proud, this is a crowd of angry people demanding their rights and they are going to lead it.

The bravest man of them all took his tie off and instead he tied it on his head as a sign of anarchy. Soon after his co-workers did the same thing until they were tieless, shouting for freedom.

What an ecstasic view, the fists rising, the upset expression and a common phrase shouted by the men:

"Oui, nous sommes le feu de la justicie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Practically this is the chapter where the elsen realize they need justice and the duo decide cannibalism is a good idea to get rid of Enoch.   
> I decided this fic is going to be three chapters long, inicially it was going to be a one-shot but whoops. Anyways hope you enjoy it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, hey guys.  
> This is my first fic and I know it's not that good and the grammar must suck 'cause hey, English is my second language and I have never ever taken any English classes other than my school's obligatory class.  
> Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Canon characters don't belong to me, they belong to Mortis Ghost (cool guy!), only Yahweh belongs to me, the world of OFF (Zones, guardians, elsens, ghouls and shit) belongs again to Mortis Ghost and this piece of fanwork was planned and written by me, Alix Balica.  
> If you don't want to continuously clikc the Next Chapter button just click the Entire Work button.


End file.
